otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fool's Paradise
"Fool's Paradise" is the second April's Fools-themed episode of Nickelodeon's animated show The Loud House, producd and aired as the first segment of the sixteenth episode of its second season, pairing up with "Job Insecurity". Synopsis The siblings (minus Luan) are having a meeting in Lori and Leni's room, debating on how to survive the upcoming April Fool's Day. Lisa suggests cryogenically freezing Luan, but is left with horrified expressions, while Lana and Lola opt to wearing "prank-proof" hazmat suits. As they continue to toss ideas around, Leni comes across an ad in her magazine for a special "Clown Camp", happening during April Fool's Day. Despite the high price tag, Rita and Lynn Sr. readily agree to the plan. At dinner, they present Luan with the offer, who is excited, but is disheartened at the fact that the offer is only available on April Fools Day. However, the family coaxes her into going, and Luan eventually agrees. After dropping Luan off at the camp, the family quickly drives off. As the family begins heading home, Vanzilla breaks down, so the family decides to spend the night at a convenient motel. After Lana says a prayer for her animals, the family goes to sleep. Unfortunately, Lincoln can't sleep due to a cricket chirping noisily. He tries to turn on the light to find the cricket, but the switch he finds makes the TV blare loudly, to his family's annoyance. As Lincoln desperately tries to fix the problem, the whole room goes mad with malfunctioning appliances. Lana finally shuts everything down, finding the problem. It turns out the wires behind the switch are all mixed up. If that wasn't surprising enough, Lincoln discovers the cricket is fake, and is actually a prop from Luan's favorite prank store. Rita tries to call Luan to prove that she can't prank them, but her daughter's voicemail sadistically confirms that everyone has fallen into her trap. As everyone begins panicking, pranks begin to befall onto the family: *Lisa, claiming it's safer in the room, sits down on the bed, when suddenly, the bed folds in on her, trapping her in the wall. Lisa tells her family to go on without her. *As the family runs on the pathway, the wooden boards begin breaking apart, causing Luna to fall into a giant block of gelatin. Lynn tries to help her, but Luna tells her family to save themselves, as she begins sinking into the gelatin. *The family arrives to the lobby, but are afraid to open the door. The siblings vote who will open it by playing "Nose Goes", and Leni loses due to touching her ear instead of her nose. She opens the door, and an inflatable clown flings her onto the motel sign, covered in fly paper, and modified with a laughing Luan neon sign. *The family enters the lobby, where the employee gives them a key for a new room. Lola takes the key, and enters the designated room, but it's actually a janitor's closet. Worse, a skunk sprays Lola, causing her to faint. *Lana takes the key, and heads off to the actual room. However, fearing that it could be like the prank Leni fell victim to, grabs a food cart, and rams the door down, however she ends up falling into a pit full of pies. Unfortunately, Lana's face swells up, causing her to realize that the pies are filled with rhubarb, which she's allergic to. *Lori, unable to take it anymore, jumps into Vanzilla to drive off, but the airbags deploy, causing her to lose one of her eyebrows. *The family seeks refuge in the laundry room. As they hide, Lily spots a rattle on the floor, and begins waddling towards it, wanting to grab it. Rita, however, stops Lily from grabbing it. However, a bunch of laundry falls onto her, rendering her immobile. *As the family attempts to leave, Lucy accidentally triggers a rope, causing some liquid to spill onto her. Suddenly, she completely turns white, realizing the liquid that spilled onto her was bleach. *With Lynn Sr., Lincoln, Lynn, and Lily remaining, Lynn Sr. suggests on what to do next, but as they discuss, a fishing line snags Lily, and a monkey gets lowered into Lily's place. As Lynn Sr. tells Lynn to take herself and Lily to a safer place, the monkey begins attacking Lynn. Lynn Sr. tells Lincoln that they should head to the rooftop. However, Lincoln discovers his father looking at his arm in suspicion. Lincoln looks at his father's arm, and discovers it's actually a list of all the places where they got pranked, causing him to realize that he was aiding Luan. Lynn Sr. escorts his son into a closet, and admits that he was helping Luan. He explains that a few weeks ago, while taking a drive, Luan approached him, and said she needed help in pulling off her biggest April Fools prank yet. He made the advertisement for the clown camp, and had bought a huge section of land just to set up the fake entrance. The van breaking down was actually due to one of Luna's fog machines, and Luan was observing them all along, not wanting to miss out on her family getting pranked. Luan is also revealed to be in disguise as the motel employee. When Lincoln questions why he did this, Lynn Sr. says that Luan was going to give him a prank free decade. Lynn Sr. eventually breaks down, regretting taking part in Luan's schemes instead of going against her. Lynn Sr. then realizes that he can redeem himself if he gets back at Luan, and Lincoln immediately goes along with his plan. As Luan watches over the security cameras, she witnesses Lincoln and Lynn Sr. walking into the elevator. However, the elevator breaks down, and Lynn Sr. calls Luan over the elevator phone to come and fix the elevator. Luan, disguising herself as the employee, fixes the elevator, when suddenly, an inflatable clown shoves Luan, resulting in her falling into the numerous pranks her family got themselves into, ending with her being lifted into the air by Lana and Lola's "prank-proof" hazmat suit. As the family begins cheering that they managed to get back at Luan for all the mistreatment, Luan tells her family that they may have gotten back at her, but she warns them that next year, she won't go easy on them, especially on Lynn Sr. This causes the family to run away in terror, all while Luan laughs maniacally. Notes *In the UK, Lucy's lines: "Please tell me this is not bleach" and "And it's bleach", were cut. Cast External link * * " / "Job Insecurity}} Category:Episodes Category:2017 releases Category:April Fool's Day Category:Nickelodeon